Talk:Chaos Fiction: Rules and Guidelines/@comment-2604:2000:1540:88FC:A1CC:9C65:E143:88AC-20190825221715
Thanks for answering my questions, but I did think of a few more...but I do have some ideas for this, if it's alright. First off the questions: -Are the fairytale characters their original versions or the Disney ones? Or if it's a combination of both, which do they resemble more? -I thought of a better example for what I was trying to ask in the second question earlier...WES CRAVEN'S NEW NIGHTMARE. How does that one work out? -What does the Grim Reaper act like in this universe? Considering all the different portrayals of Death in fiction (for example, compare the Death in THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY to the Death in THE SEVENTH SEAL). -Random "similar name" questions: Are the three Ghostbuster teams (from the Filmation GHOSTBUSTERS television shows, the 1984 GHOSTBUSTERS movie, and the 2016 GHOSTBUSTERS reboot) related in any way? What about the Metropolis Superman lives in and the Metropolis from the Fritz Lang movie? -Lastly, (because it's obligatory) who kills JFK? (Okay, you don't have to answer that one, but I had to say it!) And some ideas to help out (I'll be brief because this is long as is): -The stand-in thing...I only have two ideas there, and the reasoning should be obvious for both: Jerry Seinfeld is replaced with his character on SEINFELD, and Adolf Hitler is replaced with Adenoid Hynkel from THE GREAT DICTATOR. -The Mushroom Kingdom can be in Everealm. I remember in the old DIC cartoons that Mario and Luigi were originally from Brooklyn and fell through a pipe taking them to the Mushroom Kingdom, so it's separate from the "real" world. (And yes, I know the MARIO franchise isn't a fairy tale, but I think it would still fit). -There can be a virtual world where most computer-focused stories take place, like TRON or CYBERCHASE (you could probably throw CAPTAIN N and WRECK-IT RALPH, along with other videogame worlds in there too). In the future it could become the Oasis from READY PLAYER ONE or the Matrix from the MATRIX movies. -An alternate earth where humans never existed and animals evolved in their place. Basically imagine ZOOTOPIA and similar stuff. The only other thing like that I can think of is STAR FOX which could take place in the future of that earth. -This last one is kind of...odd, but bear with me. There could be a dream world (I'm thinking it could be called Slumberland after Winsor McCay's comic strip LITTLE NEMO IN SLUMBERLAND) involved. Freddy Krueger could also end up there somehow. Stories that turn out to be dreams all along (i.e. THE CABINET OF DR. CALIGARI or ST. ELSEWHERE) also take place here-UNLESS it turns out that it wasn't one (example: Mork from MORK AND MINDY was originally a one-off character in HAPPY DAYS, and that episode was originally a dream-but when MORK AND MINDY started it was revealed that Mork just wiped their minds of the experience). Although, some people don't need to sleep to enter this world-if you've ever seen INCEPTION you'll know what I'm talking about. Phew! Sorry if that was a little long-winded.